


No Deal

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose don't need a Lannister hand in his affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Deal

There was much in the plan of the Lannister. The Frey couldn’t be trusted, and he would still be only at service of another house. He had the blood of the First Man in his veins, he had any right to the North as any Stark, and he had more brains to go out and get it.

His chance for power and no debt to be paid for it was there with him, at the young wolf’s camp. The boy made sure that finding his mother alone would be easy. But he will learn, if he’s going to be his son one day, he will sure learn to think less like a Stark and more like a Bolton.


End file.
